Scared Silly
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: What started off as a night of wholesome fun ended up being not so much fun after all!


**Scared Silly**

_- One Year Earlier -_

* * *

As the night grew old, hushed giggles could be heard from behind the closed door of Naomi's bedroom, much to the disapproval of the girl's wary parents.

"Seiko, you have to be quiet!" she shushed, placing her index finger to her lips in hopes of silencing her friend.

"But I can't be quiet, when you're making such cute faces, Naomi!" Seiko snickered, reaching forward, attempting to squish at her friend's face.

"Quit that! You're going to wake up my parents!"

"Naomi, you're the one that's going to wake them up, if you keep yelling like that. Now, just be a good girl and let Mama Seiko give those beautiful boobs a snuggling!"

With her face as flared as a flame, Naomi slapped at the girl's wandering hands. "Stop that! You're so perverted!"

"Shhh, you know you like it," Seiko giggled tauntingly, but refrained from any further passes. Her expression quickly lightened from its seductive glare when she said, "Hey! You know, Halloween is coming up, so we should tell ghost stories!"

"Ghost stories?" Naomi questioned, seemingly reluctant to the idea.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! I'll start!"

Situating herself into a proper sitting position, Seiko cleared her throat, leaning forward to emphasize the incognito nature of her tale. "It was long ago, on a rainy night just like this one." She pointed, directing Naomi's attention toward the window where audible raindrops and soft rumbles of thunder could be heard. "A young girl who attended Heavenly Host Elementary School didn't end up arriving home on time that night. Why, you ask?"

"I didn't ask," Naomi mumbled.

"_Why_, you ask?" Seiko drew out in persuasion.

With an irritated sigh, Naomi said, "Fine. Why? Why didn't she make it home that night?"

"Because she was kidnapped and murdered! Muahahaha!" Seiko laughed malevolently, curling her fingers and holding them wickedly in the air.

"You're terrible at telling stories, Seiko," Naomi said, standing up and walking over to her desk. She had quickly retrieved a pair of scissors before returning to Seiko. "Now, let me tell you a _real_ ghost story," Naomi smirked, holding up the cutting tool.

Setting the scene for Seiko, telling her of how the night had been perfectly normal, no rain whatsoever, a young boy, just like the young girl from Seiko's story, had not gone home as planned that afternoon. "He thought it would be fun to go get a popsicle before returning home for the evening, but that is where he had made his biggest mistake. On his way home from the convenience store, in the distance, the young boy could faintly hear what sounded like a pair of scissors, snip-snapping over and over again."

"Scissors?"

"Scissors," Naomi affirmed. "Anyways, the young boy didn't think very much of it and continued to walk. The further he went, however, the heavier his lungs began to feel and the harder it became to move his legs. Snip, snap, snip, snap. His eyelids screwed shut and his eardrums felt like they were going to explode. Snip, snap, snip, snap. The young boy soon fell the ground, screaming in utter terror. 'Stop it! Stop the noise! It hurts! Oh God, stop it, please!' he begged, but no one helped the boy. No one had come to his aid, because no one else could hear this 'noise' that he proclaimed of. Snip, snap, snip, snap." Naomi suddenly paused, halting the motions of her scissors. "Then, just when he thought that the sound couldn't have gotten any louder or more painful, a voice, as scratchy and muffled as an old transmission radio said, 'You should have just gone home.' With one final snip, the boy's vocal chords had been internally cut, forcibly choking him in his own, supernatural death."

Silence loomed over the room. Naomi momentarily prided herself for coming up with such a clever ghost's tale, but the feeling was immediately shattered by the booming sound of Seiko's laughter.

"Oh, Naomi! That was so funny! Snip, snap, snip, snap! Haha!" she giggled gleefully, an action that made Naomi's cheeks go red.

"Wh-what do you mean funny?! It was supposed to be scary! Sca-ry!" she protested, poking at Seiko's forearm with her scissors in hand.

"That wasn't scary at all! And now with all this talk about popsicles, you've made me hungry! Naomi, go get me a popsci—"

"Shut up! You're going to wake up my—"

Through the course of their bickering, the loudest of thunder crashes and the brightest of lightning bolts had startled the girls into submission, for Mother Nature had struck a nearby power line, leaving Naomi and Seiko in a four-walled room of absolute darkness.

"Great, now the power's out," Naomi huffed, her tone clearly exasperated.

"You know what they say about the darkness, right?" Seiko drew out amusedly.

"What…?"

"It's when all of the ghosts come out and play with one another. They don't like to be seen, so they choose times like this, you know, when the power goes out and makes everything all dark and spooky."

"You're full of it—"

'_Hehehe…heh…hehe!'_

The sudden sound of childish giggles had echoed throughout the room as if it were unfurnished, causing both girls to jolt and huddle close in mutual fear.

"Se-Seiko, do you hear that?" Naomi stuttered, clinging to her friend's arm for comfort.

'_Hehehe!'_

"Y-yeah, I hear it… I-I didn't think that it was real, what I just said, I...I thought it was a rumor, I—"

'_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!'_

Lightning flashed, casting shadows all across Naomi's bedroom, outlining figures and faces that where unnatural, uncommon, forcing the girls to scream in a high-pitched frenzy of terror.

Suddenly and fortunately, the lights flickered back on, calming the hearts of both as they remained within one another's arms, hugging each other tightly.

"Are you okay, Naomi?" Seiko asked, feeling that her friend was still breathing rather heavily.

"Y-yeah, I think so. That was…so weird…" Naomi trailed off, finding that she was suddenly unsure of what she had just seen. The feeling of a delirious hand groping at her breast, however, drew her right back into reality.

"Have you no shame?!" Naomi shouted, pushing Seiko off of her.

"Aww, don't be like that, Naomi! You were so scared that I thought a little fondling would make you feel better!"

"Nothing like that would ever work! You're such a pervert!" Crossing her arms and turning her back to Seiko, Naomi stuck her nose to the air and huffed, though she soon found that holding such a grudge against her bubbly and vivacious friend was impossible. "Let's just get some sleep, alright?"

"Fine, fine. You're such a party-pooper, though, you know that?" Seiko chuckled, standing up and walking over to Naomi's bed. She climbed in with ease, smothering her face into the girl's pillow. "Hmmm, smells like my Naomi," she purred, rubbing her face into its case.

"Don't do that! Just get over on your side," Naomi instructed, climbing in after her.

"Ehh? Aren't you going to turn the lights off?" Seiko asked, having thought that that was what Naomi was going to do, before getting into the bed herself.

"I'd, um…I'd rather keep the lights on tonight," Naomi muttered, flipping over and pulling her bed covers up to her nose.

"I think I like the sound of that," Seiko agreed, flipping over so that she faced Naomi's back. Deviously, she waited just long enough, seeing that the girl before her had calmed into a near-sleep state, before leaning over her shoulder and giggling sinisterly into her ear.

"Go to Hell!" Naomi yelled, throwing her pillow at Seiko's face, something that only made the menace laugh all the more.

"Only if Naomi comes with me!"

* * *

_Howdy! Chappy here! :D_

_Wow, this is the very first story that I've ever written for the _**Corpse Party**_ genre! It felt kind of strange, but also empowering at the same time ( you know, seeing as this genre is quite lacking in the fanfiction department XD )!_

_However, there was a purpose for this story! Today is one of my best friends's birthday! :D_

_I wrote this story as a present to her, so I really hope that she likes it! Happy Birthday, Mal! You're honestly one of the greatest and most wonderful friends that anyone could ever ask for. (: You're always so helpful and you always make me laugh and you're just really super duper awesome, okay?!_

_I hope you have the best birthday ever!_

_- Chappy_

_P.S. You're not old! D:_


End file.
